Black Heart
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: After 10 years King Sombra manages to return. The mane six have to stop him but one of the elements might have faded from pink to grey. After being forgotten and living in a lie Pinkie Pie might understand King Sombra better than anyone and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my lovelies. The day has come that I shall write A MLP fanfiction. So this particular fic is about a bit of a new couple King Sombra x Pinkie Pie. Now I must be clear this fic is a little gothic. But more of a romantic goth than a horror goth. It was originally written by my sis but she kinda had a hard time with it so I shall rewrite it for her.

Fanfic: Black Heart (MLP Fim)

Rating: Mild M

Couple: King Sombra x Pinkie Pie

Warnings: Gore and mild adult situations

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>:

It had been 10 years ever since the defeat of King Sombra. The mane six were currently living peacefully. Twilight lived in Canterlot now. She managed to overcome her fears and after that she became an outstanding princess. AppleJack still worked at Sweet Apple Acres,sadly Granny Smith passed away but AppleJack managed to keep going and took control of the farm. Rainbow Dash was now a member of the thunderbolts and her stunts improved greatly. Rarity gained much fame over the years and was now Equestria's top designer, her boutique was expanded and she finally had the recognition she deserved. Fluttershy was living happily in her cottage and was now a zookeeper. The animals loved her as much as she loved them and she could not be happier, also she was now dating Discord. We could say all of the mane six had great lives…all but one.

Pinkie Pie still had the same life as before. She helped the Cakes at their bakery, babysat the twins and was a party planner . She felt happy for a while. But then she realized that those were the only things she did. After she and her friends decided to follow their dreams she thought this was what she wanted but she was wrong. Making others happy was great but most of the time she forgot about her own happiness. This was slowly consuming her

"Pinkie?" Pumpkin's voice distracted Pinkie from her musings

"Oh Sorry Pumpkin I was distracted. What do you want sweetie?"

"Can Pound Cake and I go outside and play?" Pumpkin asked

"Of Course. Just be careful I will go with you in a minute."

"Yay! Thanks! " Pumking hugged Pinkie and rushed to the yard.

Pinkie poured herself a cup of sweet tea. She shouldn't feel like this. This life was ok. It was worst living on the farm. Her parents were so serious and as much as she loved them the day she told them she would be leaving the farm…The look in their eyes told her everything they did not dare say. Just the memory made Pinkie's eyes water. But before her tears could hit the floor she heard a cry from a child. It came from the backyard. Pinkie dropped her teacup and rushed to the backyard.

When she arrived she saw Pound cake lying on the ground crying as his sister comforted him. He scrapped his knee when he fell from their swing. Pinkie felt so guilty, if she had just stoped thinking about herself for a moment and concentrated on the foals this would not have tending the injured little foal Pinkie came to a realization. Her purpose was to take care of others and make them happy. Not make herself happy. She was and would always be the pony who made everyone smile…Everyone but herself. After Pumpkin and Pound cake were asleep . Pinkie went to her room. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she realized that her hair was a little silkier than usual…

* * *

><p>King Sombra P.O.V<p>

The Artic north was such a dire place. Being there a thousand years had been hell. But being so close to victory, tasting the sweetness of success, finally being able to be free and defeated by two beings weaker than you in any since and returning to your freezing prison was disgraceful.

How could they defeat me a second time! My subjects deserved what I did and much more! But how could I expect these ponies to understand. No one understood. But I finally managed to escape. It took me a thousand years to escape the first time but the ones who defeated me the second time were not as strong. Im free. Even if Im not as strong as before, even if I have to walk all the way to ponyville myself I shall get what I desire. No one will stop me.

* * *

><p>Finally done with the prologue. I know it may seem a little strange but it has always occurred to me that Pinkie has a certain sadness to her. As for Sombra I have my own headcannon to him. Please review.S ee ya!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Another chapter! WARNING: this one is a bit scary

**Chapter 1: Shadow Monster**

The noise of the phone ringing woke Pinkie up.

"Hello"

"Hi sugar cube!" Pinkie recognized AppleJack's voice immediately.

"Hello AppleJack. How are you?"

"Im feeling great thank you. What about you? I haven't seen you in a while."

'Because you don't want to. You know Im always here.' Thought Pinkie

"Well I am doing fine, Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I was calling to see if ya'l wanted to come by. All the ponies are coming here and we wanted to have a lil' reunion. What do ya say?"

Pinkie felt strange. On one hand she wanted to see her friends. But on the other hand she din't feel like listening to all of their great adventures while she was still stuck in the same place as 10 years ago. But she already knew her answer

"Yes Id love too. I will be there in about 2 hours" Pinkie said

"Allright. See ya soon sugarcube" AppleJack said and hung up the phone.

Pinkie sighed. Now she had to get ready for this reunion.

Pinkie P.O.V

I opened my closet to look for a dress. It's been a while since I've had to wear something elegant. There was nothing that I could use everything was either casual or not dressy enough. then I saw it a Black long sleeved dress. I really din't like to wear dark colors but this was the only elegant dress I had and it seemed to fit perfectly. After putting the dress on I decided to wrap my hair in a nice little bun and put on a little make up.

I grabbed my coat and said goodbye to Gummy. This would be a long day…

* * *

><p>I walked through the snow covered streets of Ponyville. The wind almost blinded me. It was cold out I stared getting worried. What about the other girls? Would they make it to Sweet Apple Acres alright? It scared me so much too think that they could be in danger.<p>

I couldn't see anything but it seemed like I was far from the farm. This place seemed to be the Everfree forest. I couldn't turn back, everything was too cold to go back. Maybe I could find Zecora's cottage and stay with her for the night. The forest seemed to be less dangerous in the winter, the creatures slept and the there was very little danger.

After a few hours I finally managed to get to Zecora's cottage. But I didn't expect what I saw. The cottage was on the verge of collapsing and I heard Zecora's desperate voice casting spells. Why was she so afraid?

"Zecora!" I rushed towards the cottage. Tears formed in my eyes as I heard a scream. "Zecora!"I screamed again.

"Pinkie?" she said. Her voice was weak "Don't come near Pinkie! Run, run away!" I could not runaway I wasn't going to leave her.

When I opened the door I felt like screaming. Zecora was on the floor. There was blood . It seems like she was fighting with something but I could not see anything but shadows.

"Zecora! What happened to you?" she did not answer she just touched my hoof "Hide" she whispered.

I looked around the cottage but there was nothing there, the only light came from a candle that was upon to be extinguished. I held Zecora close, she seemed to have broken ribs and a broken leg. "I can''t leave you here like this. Who did this to you?!" I saw her look at me her eyes pleading that I left "The shadow. Run away from the shadow" after that Zecora remained silent and with her eyes closed. My heart beated very fast, this could not be happening. One minute I was getting ready to see my friends again and now I was pleading Zecora to wake up and fearing that she wouldn't.

"How unfortunate" a sinister voice echoed in the room. "Seems like I over did it"

I froze. This was what attacked Zecora. Tears poured from my eyes and I stared to sob. Why would anyone want to do this?

"Why did you do this?!" I scremed . I sounded so pathetic that I felt ashamed of myself. "You killed her!"

The voice just chuckled. "That enchantress seemed to think she could stop me from returning to Ponyville. So I just did what was natural."

"Natural?! Just what kind of thing are you?!"

"A monster"

That's when it hit me. A 'shadow monster' that wanted to return. I fell on my knees when I whispered his name

"King Sombra"

* * *

><p>Bwahaha cliffhanger. Please don't kill me. Anyways this one was more scary than the last one but I had to trow in some scares. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Oki Doki Lokie Finally finished another chapter. It took a while but I hope its worth it. I got inspired by the song "Breath"by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Deal with the Darkness<strong>

Sombra P.O.V

The pink mare fell to her knees after she said my name.

"You are correct." I said "I am King Sombra."

"But…We destroyed you 10 years ago…" she whispered as if she was not convinced I was real.

"I guess you were wrong." I walked towards the mare. She seemed familiar. Where have I seen her before… then it struck me. She was one of the elements of harmony. The last time I saw her was ten years ago. But now she was taller and her hair was silkier.

"You are one of the elements of harmony…Aren't you?" I asked while I held her jaw with my hoof. Her eyes were blue and icy but there was a certain fire in them. A mix of hatred, anger and mostly sadness.

"I was one of the elements. Now I am not so sure, but that is not the issue here. The issue here is that you've killed Zecora and killing is something that I do not consent." The look in her eyes did not change. Perhaps this mare was more interesting than the rest.

"There's going to be a lot more deaths like this. Maybe I will take those annoying friends of yours and kill them next." When I said this she tried to hit me and failed miserably, yet the anger she displayed was utterly delightful. This mare was something I had to have.

"Well since you seem to be so concerned about your friend here I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal? " She asked her tone was curious and at the same there was doubt.

"Yes. You see I plan on taking back my Empire and when I do Id like to have a queen by my side." After I said this her eyes widened " You seem to have a certain fire, and I like it. If you agree to help me take back the Empire I won't harm your friends ?"

She remained silent trying to process the information I just gave her.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you die right here."

I could see her trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't .

"I will do it if you promise me that you won't harm the rest of Equiestria. We only take the crystal empire and nothing else. Only then I will except your deal."

Now it was my turn to think. I seemed like a good offer but where's the fun in this iif you can't spill a little blood. In the end I agreed.

"Allright. We will only take the crystal empire and I won't kill anyone that does not need to be killed."

"Then I shall keep my end of the deal too. "

I grinned when I heard this. "Then may I know the name of my future Queen?"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie"

* * *

><p>Finally done...What? I like twisted romances. Please review.<p> 


End file.
